Operator
The Earth Defense Command utilize armored personnel carriers, VTOL strike craft, a few types of exo armor (Cybertronian-sized) and much smaller transformable power armor. The ability required to pilot these vehicles is Operator. To read about the retired exo-suit classes, see Exo-suits. Combat Modes * Note that you will now have one single Endurance (hit points) and Energon stat for all your modes. This is important for balance reasons, so there are no issues of a fully healed pilot existing a damaged vehicle and continuing to fight (Essentially having two endurance/energon pools). However, you can freely exit and enter your vehicle mode during a scene to accomplish a task using your pilot mode. (This is the same as transforming!) * After combat, you can seek coded heal/repair or repair RP as either your pilot or vehicle, you don't need to code-wise or RP-wise fix both. Converting an existing EDC Pilot An important facet of this conversion is the fact that your existing mode1 remains unchanged. Whatever stats and abilities you have currently remain the same. (It might be more appropriate to move some combat abilities from mode1 into mode2 instead, however, and you may do so during the conversion) * You will still need Operator, this ability represents the training required to operate and receive your stated combat mode. * If you have less than 50 Endurance in your current human profile, you will have the opportunity to purchase more Endurance at the normal AP rate during the conversion. * If you spent any points to upgrade your current exo object, the CP value of those upgrades will be tallied and added to the point pool you will use to stat your new mode! See Charstaff for the value of your refund. * If you are adding on a single combat mode (non-transforming power armor or vehicle) Move along to the rules in the following section and proceed with a 40 CP budget. Even if you currently have a transforming exo, that doesn't mean you can't switch to a fancy new custom vehicle! * If you are an existing EDC pilot and you wish to retain your current transforming Talon or Warthog, you may be grandfathered in with a budget of 53 CP, plus any CP refund if you upgraded your current object. (This is the actual CP value of both the Talon and Warthog, excluding Endurance which is replaced by your mode1 Endurance) Building a new EDC Pilot A new EDC pilot character under this system will consist of two separate point pools: * A mode 1 human built using the regular 58CP human budget (Size 2, Vel 1, maximum Firepower and damage level 4, maximum armor 2). The pilot will require the Operator ability. * combat mode(s) built using the 40 CP combat mode add-on budget. * When applying for a new EDC pilot character you may spend Advancement Points (AP) to buy new Character Points (CP) for either your mode1 or your mode2 (Not applicable for characters converting from an object) * You don't get to transfer CP from your human mode (the 58 CP pool) to the vehicle mode (the 40 CP pool). * The combat mode consists of Firepower, Strength, Accuracy, Agility, Size, Armor, Velocity, Abilities, and Attacks. These values are all separate from whatever value you may have in mode1, so you may have 8 accuracy in mode1 but your vehicle will have it's own accuracy stat, balanced against whatever other stat values your vehicle has. * Strength, Firepower, Accuracy, Agility, Velocity have a maximum of 8. If you have a third mode you can make use of the normal +1/-1 mode-variable stat adjustments. (No more than +2/-2 to any single value, cannot be lower than 4) * Size defaults to 5, reducing the size (to a minimum of 3) will return 1 CP per size, increasing size costs 2 CP per size. * The minimum size for a combat mode is 3'. An example would be a bulky suit of power armor, or a hoverbike. Size 2, skin-tight body armor(such as Iron Man)'' is not allowed as a combat mode; The minimum size of 3 is required to allow for room for armor, power generators, motors, armaments, on-board computers, life support, etc. Maximum size is 9. * Armor defaults to 0, and costs 1 CP per point of armor (Up to 5, 6 and up costs 2 CP). Points for buying armor are included in the budget. * No limit on abilities or attacks (you can even have Ammo attacks which did not function on objects!). * Abilities known in mode1 '''do not carry over to vehicle modes for free. No other characters get Abilities a second time for free. All "skill based" abilities (such as Pilot, Repair, etc) are already available at half cost when purchased again. Equipment-based abilities (Yes, including Crackshot and Scout) must be purchased again at full price. * Building a transforming vehicle with two modes is equivalent to building a triplechanger robot character. Building a triplechanger has always been (and will remain) costly, and difficult to do on the basic starting budget. Updating an existing OC to become an EDC Pilot Human OCs who came out of chargen without having a combat mode '''can still have the opportunity to get one in the future. Characters do evolve after all. You'll have to basically to do an upgrade RP to show how your character learns the '''Exo-Suit ability, it may or may not also involve how your character gets his or her vehicle/suit as well depending on the situation. The human OC will then be given the same 40 CP budget pool ,that one would had normally gotten in chargen, to work with. From here on out the OC will just follow the same rules and processes in building their combat mode like the previous examples listed above. *If you have less than 50 Endurance in your current human profile, you will have the opportunity to purchase more Endurance at the normal AP rate during the conversion. Sample Budgets These are presented as examples, you are invited to use these as a guideline when creating your own fully custom combat mode! Obviously there are not many points to spare, if you want to be an aircraft or a larger armored truck you will have to sacrifice the versatility that cheaper modes offer. If you have a useful ability or attack in your human mode, you can enter/exit your vehicle to use that during a scene as well! (The same as transforming) Power Armor Strength:6 Firepower:7 Accuracy:7 Agility:6 Size:3(costs -2) vel:2 armor:4 Abilities:None Attacks: Pulse Rifle 4/ranged/energy (5) Combat Grapplers 4/melee/Impact/No-Size (6) (with two attacks, this offers lots of room to change one into an Ability, or purchase fancy effects) Combat Cycle Strength:4 Firepower:6 Accuracy:7 Agility:8 Size:4(costs -1) vel:6 armor:3 Abilities:None Attacks: Homing Rocket Pod 5/Explosive/Accurate (7) Combat Jeep Strength:4 Firepower:7 Accuracy:6 Agility:6 Size:5 vel:5 armor:5 Abilities:None attacks: Grenade Launcher- 5/Area-ranged/Explosive/Control (7) Six-wheel IFV Strength:5 Firepower:6 Accuracy:6 Agility:5 Size:6(costs 2) vel:4 armor:4 Abilities:None attacks: Grenade Launcher- 6/Ranged/Explosive/Accurate Control (8) Scout Hovercraft Strength:4 Firepower:6 Accuracy:6 Agility:7 Size:5 vel:6 armor:3 Abilities: Crackshot(4) attacks: Light Autocannon- 4/Ranged/Ballistic(4) (Of course, one could easily mix n'match different abilities in place of crackshot by taking CP away from the weapon or other areas, or this could just as easily be a size 5 mecha instead of a hovercraft!) Strike VTOL Strength:4 Firepower:7 Accuracy:7 Agility:8 Size:5 vel:6 armor:2 Abilities: Flight(2) attacks: Light Autocannon- 4/Ranged/Ballistic(4) Altmode Ideas some ideas are present in the sample budgets above, but here are some more! * Familiar modern-day military assets like F-22s or Stryker APCs * G.I. Joe-inspired VTOL strike craft, combat jeeps, multi-axle armoured trucks * Support units with Refuel/Repair * Artillery trucks with control attacks * Cloak! Invisible jet or super stealthy power armor HumanVehicles.jpg Jake_Parker_04a.jpg Starship_Troopers_secondary_by_rubendevela.jpg|This image shows a great example of the relationship between a pilot and a size3 power armor gijoe-pursuit-of-cobra-mech-suit-wave1.jpg gijoe_poc_vehb_w2.jpg gijoe_poc_vehb_w1.jpg 06_Dragonhawk.jpg transportwarthog.jpg Halo-3-20070923023521817.jpg Upgrading your Combat Mode Please see UpgradingCharacters#Humans_with_Combat_Modes Frequently Asked Questions * Can I spend my AP during the process of converting my object into a mode? No, just like the original TACS conversion, we will be converting the existing CP cost but you are not able to spend AP to get upgrades without applying for and roleplaying an upgrade. you will have a base pool of CP plus if you upgraded your current object you will be refunded the CP value of those upgrades. * But I used to have two(or more) vehicles so I could switch, what happens to them? You get one vehicle. The requisite abilities to travel in other environments (Flight, swim, dive, space-walk, etc) are relatively cheap to buy or upgrade. * Can I have Iron Man armor? Can I have Spartan armor? The minimum size for a combat mode is 3'. An example would be a bulky suit of power armor, or a hoverbike. Size 2, skin-tight body armor(such as Iron Man)'' is not allowed as a combat mode; The minimum size of 3 is required to allow for room for armor, power generators, motors, armaments, on-board computers, life support, etc. * But robots get two modes, why is it so hard for me to build a transforming exo? Robots get two modes, but a human with one vehicle mode (or one power armor mode) is two modes. There is nothing stopping you from having your mode1 equipped for combat as well (although probably better suited to a support role and operating allies' Control] attacks, that sort of thing). Robots usually have a well-equipped mode1 with a much less armoured mode2, a human just has the modes reversed. * If I am converting from an object and have a CP refund, can I buy a combat stat higher than 8? Combat stats in excess of 8 will be dealt with on a case by case basis. * If I am converting and I have a "skill-based" ability in mode1, can I pay half to get a copy in mode2? What if it has a odd numbered CP cost? You can use CP (either from the base budget or from a CP refund, if applicable) to buy second purchase discount abilities again at half cost. Many of these have odd-numbered CP values, if you want to buy a second instance of Construction you can pay 2CP from your combat mode budget and 5AP. * I'm an alternate reality human! Does any of this apply to me? If you are an alt-U human and you already got a TACS conversion and exchanged your armor mode for a vehicle object it is probably best to follow the conversion rules above just like the extant EDC pilots. If you are alt-U human who did not receive a TACS conversion and did not have their armor mode stripped you will likely be converted to TACS in an as-is form, but you can re-distribute your ability/attack points. (no, you don't get any abilities twice for free) Stat Section for Combat Modes If you are applying for a Human OC with a combat mode, please use the following replacement stat section for your application: (Required for: OC) Applicable NEWS Files: CreatingCharacters '''Modes: Mode 1 Form: (Robot) Mode 2 Form: (Alt-mode) Core Stats Look at costs here Endurance: Courage: Intelligence: Technical: Leadership: : Total Core Stats Cost: Mode-Variable Stats Mode 1 "Human" Strength: Firepower: Agility: Accuracy: Velocity, Mode 1: 1 (free) Size, Mode 1: 2 (free) Armor, Mode 1: (Cost: ) Abilities Look at costs here Mode 1: Attacks, Mode 1 Look at costs & rules here :Attack Name: ::Attack Type: ::Damage Level: ::Damage Type: ::Effects: ::Ammo? (Y/N) ::::Ammo Name: ::::Ammo Bin Size: ::::::::: Attack Cost: Total Attacks, Mode 1 Cost: Mode 2 "Vehicle" Strength: Firepower: Agility: Accuracy: Velocity, Mode 2: Size, Mode 2: (Cost: ) Armor, Mode 2: (Cost: ) Protections/Weaknesses Look at rules here Mode 2: Abilities Look at costs here Mode 2: Attacks, Mode 2 :Attack Name: ::Attack Type: ::Damage Level: ::Damage Type: ::Effects: ::Ammo? (Y/N) ::::Ammo Name: ::::Ammo Bin Size: ::::::::: Attack Cost: Total Attacks, Mode 2 Cost: Skills: Look at costs here Skills: :::::: Total Human Mode Cost (out of 58): ' :::::: '''Total Vehicle Mode Cost (out of 40): ' '''Banked AP: If you are adding Character Points from previous characters, tell us where the CP are coming from here. Make sure to follow the rules for converting AP to CP. :: Main Character: AP used / 10 = Total CP :: :: Other Characters: (AP used / 10) * 50% = Total CP :: (AP used / 10) * 50% = :: (AP used / 10) * 50% = ::(insert more lines here if necessary) ::::::::: Total CP from Other Characters: